


The Third Option

by AleesShu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, White Collar
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Based on s4e5 honor among theives, Episode Divergent, F/F, FBI Agent Veronica, I really love white collar and I thought this episode would be a good fit for them, con man Matt, con woman Acxa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleesShu/pseuds/AleesShu
Summary: Based on s4e5 of White Collar "Honor Among Thieves" where Veronica takes the place of Diana, and Acxa takes the place of Abigail. Deterring from the episode however, things may actually work out between them.Hope you like it!
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Third Option

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superfandomqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/gifts).



> My original idea was a lot different but as I was stumped writing this, I was watching the episode and thought it matched them perfectly, so I decided to switch topics for this!

“Well, Veronica, do you think you’re ready?” Matt asked. 

With a nod and a pull on her suit she sighed, “I think so. As ready as I can ever be all things considering.”

“It’s just a job, right? Catch her and she goes to jail, and it’s all wrapped up.” 

Veronica bit her lip. “Matt, I know you heard our conversation yesterday… I think you know better than anyone, it's not all that simple. Insecurities and feelings slipped out that I never intended for and we’re standing here now.” 

Matt shrugged. “I know, of course I know. That doesn’t change anything I have to say. I get it, but your choices are to go on the run with her, probably end up in jail with her, and then by the time you’re done… well- it’s that or keeping your job, isn’t it?” 

“Right, and with your vast expanse of knowledge, you’re obviously an expert on love too?” She had to raise an eye at him. 

“What kind of con man would I be if I wasn’t?” Matt smiled. “Seriously though, you have to make a choice, and god only knows if it’s the right one. I want the best for you… if you ever need to talk… ” 

They heard Hunk’s affirming, ‘Ladies and gentleman, Acxa has arrived.’ from the back and Veronica visibly tensed. “Okay… well wish me luck.” 

“Luck.” Matt said, and Veronica exited the van. He turned to watch the cameras, not entirely sure which scenario he was rooting. On one hand he was absolutely prepared to support Veronica if she decided to suddenly go on the run for a con woman, but on the other hand, he knew it wouldn’t end well, and she had a good job with the FBI. Was it worth it to give all that up?

———————

Veronica entered the building through the back, fidgeting with her badge. She knew this would be fine, she could act a good part, and it wasn’t so hard around a pretty lady. Especially one she’d had dinner with the night before- Acxa was nice, and sensible. But the words lingered on her mind, Matt was right after all, all she had to do was run. Tell the truth and run. Acxa would hate her though, wouldn’t she? From observing Matt though… Acxa probably already knew. 

Her thoughts ran wild while her stomach did flips, and then she saw Acxa entering, and suddenly time slowed and it went away for just a moment. It was all okay… and Acxa saw her, smiling and running over, Veronica greeted her with a hug. “Hey!” 

“Hi!” Acxa stood in front of her, looking her over, not skeptically, moreso out of admiration. Looking at the only other piece of art in this gallery she could care for. “So then, how about that look in the back?” 

“Of course.” Veronica was far more composed speaking than her brain ever could be. “Right this way.” She took Acxa’s hand, leading her to the back of the room. Her job was to give Acxa a chance to steal… something, and then Acxa could be caught and her job was done and good… Was it odd how she felt love for a woman on the opposite side after a few days of an undercover mission? She unlocked the door to the back room.

“Hardly any security here.” 

Veronica smirked at her. “I’ll be keeping my eyes on you.” She opened the door, leading Acxa inside. There was loads of valuable art back there, and the FBI was watching in the chance that Acxa was going to steal something and yet… Acxa kissed Veronica, pulling her close and grabbing her wrists. 

In that moment- that mind melting moment, Veronica felt something so… right about it. The kiss. Though Acxa stepped back just a bit. “Sorry… if you didn’t want that.” 

“No it was… good. Really… really good.” There was a lump in her throat. “I- can I um…?” Acxa nodded, and Veronica leaned in to kiss her again. The idea of the mission being lost to her current mind. There was… then again, always the third option.

Kisses lasted for moments before Acxa decided something- too much risk being involved in the situation. Acxa knew that Veronica was more than she seemed. Acxa knew Matt could pull off the heist, and Acxa knew that something wasn’t right here. She also knew that Veronica, no matter what she was other than a docent (and she knew it was probably some kind of fed, she had to be given as Veronica seemed a little too knowledgeable and careful, and had just as many signs of being undercover) she did deserve the type of love Acxa felt for her. 

“Excuse me… for just a moment-” Acxa stepped back. “I have to use the restroom, but then we can continue with our tour.” 

Veronica nodded, of course. This was the opportunity no matter how that kiss seemed to complicate things and feelings at once. Acxa slipped from the room, walking to the restroom provided and tapped the number on the burner phone she kept on her. 

“Acxa?”

“Matt… I’ve changed my mind.” 

“I- why?” 

“I can always find a new job and tell my shoppers no. I can find forgers to craft pieces of art, but I can’t replace people when there’s a shot.” 

“You’re telling me- the docent?” 

“Call off the heist, go home, I’ll give you what you want, no complications.” Acxa could hear the sigh of relief on the other end. “I assume you’ll agree to that?” 

“You got it. I’ve got to make a call myself. Good luck, Acxa.” 

As the call blipped off, she held the phone to her chest for a moment. Calling off the heist just for the docent-fed Veronica… it was worth it, wasn’t it? Obviously Veronica knew she was up to something, otherwise why be there, but of course, it was better for her anyway. To give up a piece of her job for a girl, or to go to jail for a quick pay that wouldn’t last for long. 

Acxa reset the phone before snapping it in half, and throwing it away, walking back to see Veronica there. “Well then. Shall we?” Reentry into the back room, Veronica obviously was tense, and it near amused Acxa. “I know your secret.” She said as the door shut, watching Veronica’s expression. Drawing closer, placing a kiss on Veronica’s lips, lingering. “You’re a fed… watching me, trying to get me to steal.” 

“I’m sorry?” Veronica was panicking just a bit- calm of course, not showing it. 

“I’m a very suspicious looking person… you thought I was here to steal something, but… I’ve found something better to steal.” Acxa met her eyes. “The most priceless thing here.” 

Veronica pursed her lips. “What would that be?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’d like to steal your heart… and continue the tour with you, if you’re so qualified to keep showing me around.” The third option; the option not to steal anything, not to break the law, she’d never done so before, the option to see if feelings could be reciprocated. 

A brief pause followed, Veronica assessing her options, thinking each of them over, most options involving what happened- good lord what would Shiro say because they didn’t catch a criminal… but could Acxa even be considered a criminal if she’d done nothing wrong? Then again where did her morals stand along the lines of dating said almost-criminal after this… it wasn’t so uncommon to walk into a gallery and have an intrusive thought to say what if, and it’s good people who don't act on those. 

In a way, Veronica prevented a heist, and Acxa never committed one. There might be some… unspoken rule, but love was love, and if Acxa never did something wrong, or Veronica stayed there to sway her, than it seemed as if her heart, morals, and brain all gave her an all clear to continue on. That it wasn’t so bad to be a bit selfish when it came to this- their assignment could by all means be written up as a success, and Shiro fell in love with Keith over an assignment… couldn’t Veronica have the same thing? 

“It would be a shame to interrupt a tour of beautiful art, wouldn’t it?” Veronica looked her over, praying she didn’t see a small twinge of thievery intentions left in Acxa. 

“Mm, I have to agree that it would.” 

She found none.


End file.
